


Bigger

by F1_rabbit



Series: Bigger Is Better [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo gets a visitor after a long day testing for Force India...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Jo's spent the day in the car, testing for Force India, hoping that he's done enough to have a chance with them next year. Not with a full race seat but just as reserve driver, it's the best he can do at this point.  He's unwinding for the night, looking over data and enjoying his treat of fruit gums when there's a knock at his door.  He's not expecting company but he gets up to see who it might be.  The last person he expects to see is Nico, his perfect blond hair glinting in the dim light of the hallway.

"Hi," Jo says awkwardly, caught off guard by his surprise visitor.

"Can I come in?" Nico asks, but Jo gets the feeling he doesn't hear the word 'no' a lot.

"Sure," Jo says and his heart flutters a little bit as Nico brushes past him into the small hotel room.  There's no place for him to sit apart from the bed and he doesn't hesitate in making himself comfy.  He doesn't even sit on it; he sprawls over the bed, almost posed after sliding out of his shoes.  Jo raises an eyebrow at the size of them, which is saying something considering he's a size thirteen.

Jo lies on the bed next to Nico, to do anything else would seem weird, and Nico's ease with the whole situation reassures Jo.

"You looked good in the car today," Nico purrs, stroking a thumb over Jo's cheek as if brushing away a stray eyelash,

"Thanks," Jo blushes as Nico's hand traces the side of his body, stopping at the curve of his slender waist. Nico's biting on his lip and even Jo, with his lack of experience, can tell that Nico's going to make a move. Also Jo's quite happy for the attention; he gave up all of this to win the GP2 title.

Jo moves in closer, running his fingers through Nico's hair.  It's so silky soft and he has to resist the urge to tug at it, see if it would still stay in that perfect mane.

Nico twists his head to kiss at Jo's wrist, his hand holding it in place so that he can kiss all the way down Jo's arm, as his needy moans fill the room.  Jo moves his head back as Nico's about to go in for a kiss, lips circling as Jo teases him; at the back of his mind he's aware that this might be a one-time thing, so he might as well make it last.

Their foreheads touch as Jo finally relents, allowing Nico to steal a gentle kiss with lips as soft as his hair.  Jo's hands wander to the back of Nico's head, bringing him closer as the kisses get more forceful; Jo's desperate body demanding more.

Jo moves so that Nico's on top of him, angling their bodies so that their half hard cocks grind against the other's, never breaking the now frantic kiss.  The sensation of Nico grinding into him is almost orgasmic all by itself and as nice as it would be, he doesn't want to come like this. He wants more.

He places a large hand over Nico's heart, breaking the kiss and separating their bodies by a frustratingly small distance.  Nico's sigh is so sexual and the need in his eyes is shining out.

"Strip," Jo says. It's not a question, it's an order.  He's waited so long for this that he's going to get what he wants and Nico's already too far gone to disagree.

Nico takes his time with every button, chewing on his lip absently and Jo knows that it's all a carefully constructed act, but he doesn't care.  Even if Nico's done this many times before the fact that he would do it for him is flattering, he feels honoured to be one of Nico's chosen few.

The shirt is off and the muscles ripple as he gracefully plays with the button on his jeans, before sliding a hand inside, prolonging the show.  Jo nods and Nico steps out of his jeans before teasing the elastic of his boxers.  Before he can Jo raises a hand, the 'stop' gesture.

"Whoever's bigger tops," Jo says calmly, he's never come across anyone who's got to top him. Yet. He's seen the bulge in Nico's shorts, and now that he's seen it up close he knows that it might be his first time to bottom.

"I don't bottom," Nico says with a wink.

Jo starts to undress slowly, sliding out of his t-shirt and pausing for the usually inevitable questions about his scars but thankfully there's none. Nico's eyes are drawn to the ever-growing bulge in Jo's jeans. It almost seems like Nico's salivating at the thought of it.

Jo sits at the edge of the bed before pulling off his jeans, they're far too tight to step out of the way Nico had, and it also allows him a chance to see Nico's package at eye level. Size it up.

They're both in their boxers now and Jo gestures for Nico to reveal his hand.  Nico dispenses of his plain black boxers, giving himself a few strokes before standing with his hands behind his head, allowing his massive cock to stand proud.

After a minute spent staring appreciatively Jo stands up and slides out of his lucky red boxers, his erection already straining for freedom as it springs free.

"Looks like there's a first time for everything," Jo smirks as he reaches to grab Nico's wonderfully round arse.

"Wait," Nico says, "I think mine's bigger."

Jo snorts but moves towards Nico until his erection is pressing into Nico's taut muscles.  He looks down with an exaggerated movement to see that there's a small gap between Nico's cock and his own equally toned stomach.  When he looks back up Nico's eyes are wide and Jo smirks.

"Get on the bed," Jo says. He doesn't feel the need to say 'we don't have to do this'. Nico's not the type to be pressured into doing anything he doesn't want to.

Nico lies on the bed face down and Jo places a solitary kiss to the small of his back, before going to find the lube from the bathroom. He takes longer than necessary, another way of giving Nico an out without actually having to say the words. But when he goes back into the room he sees Nico lying on his side watching for his return.

Jo throws the lube onto the bed beside Nico and says, "Open yourself up".

"Would you like that?" Nico smirks, "watching me fuck myself on my fingers?" He drizzles the lube on his fingers, clearly enjoying the effect he's having on Jo.

"I think you'd look gorgeous with a cock inside you," Jo says, his accent making each word sound filthy.

"Only if it's your cock," Nico gasps as he slides a finger in, making sure that his legs are splayed wide so that Jo can't help but stare at the show he's putting on for him.

"Think you can take it all?" Jo says, stroking along his cock for emphasis, playing with the drop of pre-come that's formed at the tip.

"I want every last inch," Nico says, emphasising each word with a thrust of his fingers.

"You'll need more than one finger then," Jo teases and Nico adds a second and third finger in quick succession, obscene moans growing in volume with each movement of his fingers.

"Do you want to see if I'm ready?" Nico says; arching his hips and sliding a fourth finger in with a groan of pleasure.  He starts to withdraw his fingers but Jo grabs his wrist.

Jo drags his finger along Nico's crack where the lube has run down, coating his finger before sliding it in to Nico's well stretched hole.  He heads straight for Nico's prostate as Nico shudders with the powerful sensation of being over stimulated. "So tight," Jo says appreciatively as Nico writhes under his touch.

"Stop teasing and fuck me," Nico whines, all of his calm and collected act long forgotten, overridden by sheer need.

"So desperate for cock," Jo teases as he removes his fingers, and Nico's, before coating his cock with lube.

Nico smiles and nods as Jo crawls over him, one last teasing kiss before he lines up with Nico's slick hole. "Please," Nico begs.

Jo needs no further encouragement, he's got his hands resting at the back of Nico's knees, holding his legs wide so that he can slide into Nico easily. Nico's tight around him and Jo places one hand on the side of Nico's face, forcing Nico to look at him, watching as he adjusts to the stretch of Jo's cock.  Jo stops half way and Nico makes a pitiful sound, before grabbing at Jo's arse, trying to force him deeper.  He's nearly in when Nico arches his hips, pressing their bodies together and allowing him to feel every bit of Jo's cock.

Jo kisses Nico on the forehead as he starts to thrust, shallow, tiny thrusts at first but as Nico's whimpers get louder he picks up the pace until he's almost completely withdrawing with each thrust.  Nico's moaning in German, Jo doesn't understand him but from the tone of voice it sounds like; harder, more, deeper, faster. He's got one hand on Jo's cheek and they're staring at each other, admiring their lust filled eyes, watching in fascination at every twitch of the lips, every wrinkle of the brow as they both noisily rush towards their orgasms.

"I'm so close," Jo gasps as he moves to withdraw, planning on covering Nico's abs with his come, when Nico grabs his shoulder.

"Come inside me," Nico moans, his orgasm washing over him, clenching around every inch of Jo's perfect cock.

Jo's coming inside him, he wants to keep his eyes open but it's all too much. Every shockwave of Nico's orgasm feels delightful, coaxing every last drop of come out of him. He bites his lip and braces himself against the headboard, allowing him to ride out his orgasm without collapsing on Nico.  When he opens his eyes, the sight of Nico sated and content is the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen.  "You're perfect," Jo sighs, still dazed from his orgasm. Nico grins before pulling him into a kiss. Their kisses are no longer a battle for control, an act of dominance; now they're a perfect partnership, a balance between two halves of a whole.  Jo breaks the kiss so that he can catch his breath, resting his head on Nico's shoulder as he recovers from a spectacular orgasm.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Nico whispers when he's regained the power of speech.

"You're welcome," Jo whispers back, kissing the crook of Nico's neck before slowly withdrawing. Nico gasps at the loss; even half hard Jo filled him so nicely.

Jo nuzzles at Nico's neck, slowly working up to his lips for a lazy kiss. Nico's still limp in his arms.  When Nico sighs Jo sits up before wandering to the bathroom, returning with a glass of water and a cloth. Jo very gently cleans him before helping him with the water. He arranges the duvet around them, snuggling into Nico's warm chest and draping his leg gently over Nico's hip. 

Nico's absently playing with Jo's chest hair when he says, "Next time, I top."

"Next time?" Jo says mockingly and Nico gives him a little shove, "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
